Out of the future into the past
by Aki Doyobi
Summary: Zero and Kaname have had to go to fight in a war, comming home one night they send their 5 year old son and daughter into the past to save the future, and young Akiko and Akira save the future! and how will the past Vampire knight characters react to the new comers? And how will they even get back to their present time? Major KxZ boy x boy action in future chap.!
1. Saying goodbye to the future

'Chapter 1: Into the past

* * *

My name is Akiko Kuran, I have a twin brother named Akira Kuran and we live somewhat 500 years in the future, since the time our parents lived in the modern era and attended Cross Academy. In this time period vampires and the association co-existed with one another... but for some reason level E vampires have grown to an extreme rate, everyone is fearful of the new abilities they have. Some believe the key to our world, surviving in the future is really based on the past! Since a half hunter half pureblood are the only ones who can preform the spell, my brother and I may be the key to the future.

"Akira! Akiko! Come quickly!" the faint sound of there mothers voice shrieked, the twins hurriedly ran down the stairs. In the past weeks there Grandfather Yagari had been killed by some level E's, and their other grandfather Kaien had been taking care of them while their parents had fought. This information was a lot to take in, especially two 5 ½ year old kids. So hearing their sweet mother Zero's voice was like heaven.

"Mommy!" the twins shrieked as they saw the silver haired hunter.

He held them tightly in his arms, "How are my brave little ones?" he smiled calmly.

"W-where's daddy?" the small girl asked with pleading eyes hoping her father wasn't in the worst case scenario.

"I'm here." the deep voice of Kaname Kuran spoke.

"Daddy!" the little girl yelps jumping in her dad's arms, "Daddy when will the war be over? I miss you and Mommy."

"Yeah me too!" piped up Akira.

Kaname looked sadly at his young daughter and son. "I need you to be brave, okay? We need you two to do something only you can do. It will help the war come to an end soon."

"Anything daddy!" the two yelled in unison.

He smiled sadly at Zero as Zero picked up the other twin holding him closely, the four walked into a closed off room known as the house library. Kaname locked the door behind them as they entered.

The glass window's could be heard breaking in the house from the raging level E's.

The small twins screamed from being scared and Zero looked over at Kaname worriedly. "Dont worry love. They will be fine."

"Look here," Kaname stated opening a book, "I need you both at the same time to say this hunter spell and then say cross academy 500 years right after okay sweeties? You need to find us in the past and help us save the future." he smiled softly.

"Yes daddy...will we see you again?" Akiko asked with tears in her eyes.

"As soon as you get to the other side, I pinky promise."

The twins nodded looking into the book, they held each others hand, "Ut in exsilium lux altera venit, ut nos in aevo Cross Academy, 500 years." A silver bright light illuminated the room surrounding the twins, they both looked at their parents fearful.

"We love you." was but a whisper that they heard as the light whisked the two twins away from their parents and through time and space.

The closed door began to crack from the pounding of the intruder level E's. "They're safe now Zero." Kaname spoke as Zero cried longing for the children he birthed.

"We have to continue to fight for them here. So when they return they can be home." Zero smiled kissing Kaname softly.

The door burst open, the level E's not thinking twice attacking directly to the two vampires.

"Let's do this."

The two sprung into action killing many at the time as their children traveled through the brink of space and time.

* * *

**Note :**

**Ut in exsilium lux altera venit, ut nos in aevo Cross Academy, 500 years. Translates from Latin to Into light we vanish to the other side of space and time to let us arrive in Cross Academy, 500 years.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I think I'm really gonna enjoyed this story! 3 reviews please? And you get cookie!**


	2. Meeting Akiko and Akira Kuran

The blue vortex swirled for what seemed to be ages seemed to be slowing down around them. The air seemed clean as the night sky came into view, but then gravity kicked in and the two twins fell onto the ground into the fountain in the heart of Cross Academy. The two twins knocked out from the impact lay there on the surface of the water.

Not long after wards Yuki Cross could be seen running over to the small fountain with Zero Kiryu following closely behind, from their post's they had both seen the skies turn crimson red for a mere second and a white flash of light appear striking down in this location. As soon as it disappeared the two guardians had ran with all their might to the scene.

"Z-zero aren't those kids?" she asked looking into the fountain.

"Looks like it..what are kids doing here..." he sounded confused as he picked up the brunette haired female from the water, "Grab the other one, we'll take them to Headmaster Cross."

Not long after they arrived explaining the story of what they knew, and of course Dorm president Kaname Kuran showed up at the scene not long after, "So they are vampire children?" Kaname spoke calmly.

"T-they are!?" Yuki shouted, "How can you tell?"

"They give of a pureblood aura, specifically from my line of the Kuran's." He said confused.

"Im a Grandpa!" Cross shouted tears streaming down his face as he went to hug Kaname who avoided the hug attack.

"I didn't say it was my child Cross!" Kaname shouted a bit flustered, Zero chuckled, it wasn't ofter you got to see Kaname blow a gasket.

The eyes of the silver haired little boy sleeping on the couch had begun to open revealing deep russet crimson eyes, "mommy!" he shouted running up to Zero tackling his leg hugging it tightly, "Mommy I knew you were kidding about sending us away!"

This time Kaname chuckled at the bewildered look on Zero's face, "Look sweety i'm not your mommy, my name is Z-"

"Your name Is Zero Kiryu-Kuran! Yes I know this mommy! And you are my mommy you just have to be!" His eyes were full of tears now, this was his mother.

"Kiryu-Kuran!?" everyone shouted at the same time.

"Yes of course, and thats my daddy" he said pointing to Kaname.

For the first time the eyes of crimson met crimson, "Hello father," he said much more composed this time. "Where is Aki-chan?" he said worriedly, looking around fanatically then saw her small body lieing there on the couch.

"We have to get her to the infirmary..." he said gravely.

Kaien's eyes widened a bit, "Why? Is something the matter?"

"She's like our uncle Ichiru, she's really weak and I fear the time vortex may have injured her, don't worry she'll live because of the medicine we have, but I cant take a chance with her.

"Headmaster...since she is a vampire, they are welcome to sleep in the moon dormitory." Kaname stated bluntly.

"Very well then, the doctors are better over there anyways," he sighs, "Zero would you help Kaname take the children back over too the moon dormitory?"

"Why do I have to g-" he stopped feeling something cling to his leg, "Please mommy?"

He sighed, he knew he couldn't deny the crimson pleading eyes, aside from the eyes he looked exactly like Ichiru and Himself when they were kids.

"Mommy?" yawned the little girl from the small couch.

"Aki you're awake!" he smiled running over to her.

"Of course I am dummy." her beautiful lavender eyes matching Zero's shinning as the smile grew wider on her face, "Daddy!" she screamed running over to Kaname jumping into his arms, he had to react fastly to catch the small girl, "Daddy I missed you.." she says softly.

Kaname slowly set the girl on the ground, "Listen, im not your father." he says sternly.

"B-but daddy..." just as zero did before with Akira Kaname looked into her eyes, "It's okay, you've both went through tramatic experience and prombably are just confused.

"No! We have to save the future from being destroyed and to do that we need the help of the past! Me and Akira have traveled 500 years into the past to find you! Zero Kiryu- Kuran and Kaname Kuran are my parents! I have an aunt name Yuki, and Two grandfathers by the names of Toga Yagari and Kaien Cross!" she let out a breath as she falls to the ground exhausted.

Everyone's eyes only grew as Kaname gently gripped the young child in his arms. "Kiryu, help me take them to the moon dormitory." Kaname demanded walking out of the room with the young Akiko Kuran in his arms.

Zero nodded, "Come here." he picked up Akira as the young boy fixed himself lieing his head on Zero's shoulder.

"What do you think this is all about Kuran?" Zero asked sternly.

"I'm not sure...but I believe this has something to do with a forbidden spell from anceint times, she said they came from the future...and that we are their parents."

"But even that is impossible two males can't make children together, & I hate you." he smirked to himself.

"Don't let that fool you Kiryu, Their are spells that allow males to become fertile with a woman's Egg. But you are correct on the last line, we despise each other... there is no reason for us together to have created children." Zero cringed as Kaname finished his sentence.

The pair entered the moon dormitory, holding the twins tightly too them, "Dorm president Kuran!" Aidou and Ruka raised the steps to greet him, "What are you doing with vampire children...and whats is Kiryu doing here."

"Do not harm these children...apparently they are my future children, And Kiryu is a guest until he leaves, that is all." he says eyes flashing red, as he ascended the stairs. Zero followed him up the stairs into a large room with a king sized bed. The crimson and black bed sheets were beautifully made on the bed and Kaname Led into another room that was connected to his.

"Lay Akira their on the bed." Kaname spoke softly as not to wake the twins, he set down Aki with ease on the bed gently covering her up, in her sleep she shifted whispering, _father... mother..please help us..._

He sighed at this moment... "Come on Kiryu."

The two departed the attached room, into Kaname's main one. "You may leave n-"

He stopped mid sentence when he saw Zero hunched over breathing heavily his eyes red. "Kiryu... you smell the blood of a noble...Are you really fading into a level E this fast?"

"No...Kuran..i'm not.."

_For yuki...he will hurt yuki if I dont... _Kaname thought to himself, "Kiryu..Drink my blood." Zero's eyes widened at the suggestion, and the scent of sweet blood, pure blood blood infiltrated his nose.

"I c-cant!" he yelled at the vampire, his fangs throbbing harder with every second that passed.

"Don't be stupid," he pulled Zero close to his neck, "Bite my neck and drink my blood Kiryu... dont resist,"

With that Zero's fragile body could no longer resist, he bore his fangs plunging them into Kaname's tender skin. Knocking Kaname to the ground with Zero ontop of him gently drinking his blood, Drinking ones blood was the most pleasurable thing a vampire could do to another since it evoked not only hunger but hunger of lust. Kaname began to feel himself grow hard in his pants, trying to ignore it as much as possible, after a moment Zero was done, but ended up passing out on Kaname after finishing.

* * *

Kaname Laughed to himself_...Level D vampire...hunter... could you truly be my future mate?_

**PERSONS RECIEVING COOKIES FOR REVIEWING! 3**

**ItsRandom- Thankyou so much ! your message really made my day!**

**Nanalijoci- Yeah, its short lol, but I promise to have longer chapters in the future!**

**lili974WOLF-Je vous remercie beaucoup!**

**Unmei no Kaze- That's fine! And im glad you enjoy it!**


End file.
